I Love You Everyday I: Loneliness
by TheBreedingMacaw01
Summary: "Do you really need to sell me? Am I not crying hard enough?"


Dear Readers of the story 'The Twelve Spirits',

I am really sorry that I deleted that because it would be really ridiculous to write the rest of the chapters. Here's the sequel of it including the part that I didn't write. I had twisted he story – well, just a little bit.

Chapter 1: First Lonely Night

It had been half a year since Blu was known as the source of life, knowledge, and happiness, and Jewel as the goddess of love, beauty, power and songs. They travelled to Brazil, a country on Earth. They both loved each other, and they both knew that they were destined to love one another. They were to be married the following morning.

(Jewel)

The sky was slowly turning from cloudy blue to golden-orange. Everything for me was so slow, why? That was the question I had been asking every moment, perhaps every second. "Why is time so slow?" I walked in circles, letting time pass – and it made me look like a psychopathic bird, I don't care. Sometimes, you can turn crazy when love takes over your mind.

I know you're asking where Blu is. He's just at the bathroom, washing himself after playing in mud. I know you're also asking about the house, we learned a new spell, and we started playing with it. Our house was small, but at least it had a lot of food in it – yum!

Our friends had given me an early wedding gift, a notebook and a pen. Even though those gifts were plain, they were special to me because they were given by my friends.

I am getting quite impatient of waiting for Blu to come out of the bathroom. I got up went to the bathroom door, turned the knob and looked for him. He wasn't there. There was no shower, no scrubbing, no flushing, no signs of Blu. It's just the lights on. Where was he?

Perhaps he escaped from me and went off to see his buddies.

I heard the door opened. The footsteps were light, they weren't Blu's. Who was it?

Someone else came in. The voice was so familiar – it was Blu.

I opened the bathroom door again. "Hi Blu!" I greeted him. "Who's this pretty visitor you have here?"

"She's my girlfriend, Jewel." He replied. "I'm sorry I betrayed you. We were the ones who are getting married tomorrow, not you and I."

Those words felt like cold water being poured all over me, I couldn't breathe that normally, my chest was full of pain twisting my lungs. I choked back the tears and tried to be happy for them. I looked away from Blu's eyes.

"Her name is Janessa." Blu continued. "I hope you're not angry, after all these years…"

"No, I'm not. Actually, I'm happy for the both of you, really happy."

I lied, and I knew it. I forced a smile, but then came a teardrop.

"So, are you going to take my room?" I continued.

"No, of course we're going to take a bigger room." She answered in a low calm voice. I peeked at her like a helpless little girl. She was bigger, taller, probably prettier, mature, lovelier, and sexier than me. She has softer feathers than me. She doesn't have any scars. She looks spoiled, but for Blu, she's perfect.

They pushed me away, as if I were a phantom. I was waiting for Blu to look at me back, like he always did when he walks away to find fruits and throw a flying kiss, but he didn't. Perhaps Blu didn't care for me anymore. I looked down, ashamed of myself. I walked to my room, my bed was gone.

My notebook was there together with the pen. I opened it, turned to the second page, lifted the pen and started to write.

_Blu, I'm not angry, I'm upset. I don't want to hurt you, hurting the one you love hurts yourself. You were the one perfect for me, we were a perfect match. Maybe you weren't contented with me. Maybe you were angry at me. That's why you decided to marry Janessa. Besides, she is a lot better than I am. _

_I thought we were destined for life. Your love for me changed into hate. But my love for you never fades. I don't know why. Even though you push me out of your life, I still love you. _

_I understand you, you love her, you would give me up for her. You would kill me for her. But, it's you who controls your life, choose wisely. I'm not forcing you to choose me, I'm just saying that I care for your life. _

_I love you everyday._

I put down the pen and closed the notebook.

"Goodnight, Blu. I love you."

It was cold, without anyone or anything to hug. I curled up my seventeen foxtails and six wings and went to a corner. My thick feathers couldn't keep me warm. I wasn't used in sleeping without Blu. He was my pillow – a soft one. He was a pillow who would tell you a lullaby. It wasn't actually one, but it made me sleep. I could still remember every single word of it.

_A hug a day_ _keeps pain and sorrow away. Jewel, I always knew we were a perfect match. Sorry if I was the one who created the painful scar of yours. Thank you for making me smile. I hope that someday we would get married, and make happy ever after exist, like in most stories. Let's keep on dreaming. Hold my wing, as tightly as you can, forget the bad things that were in your life, love as if you had never been hurt, keep your heart warm, go through the problems that were planned for you, stick together when we get lost, hug me – and never let me go._

_Jewel, I love you, and I always will. _

Remembering those words kept me awake. Does he still love me? Will he say those to his wife-to-be? Does he miss hugging me? Did those words came from his heart? Does he remember it now? Will he forget what he said to me those nights when we were still together? Will he forget that I existed all because of his new girlfriend?


End file.
